El torbellino oscuro
by sombra51
Summary: Naruto es despreciado por todas las personas de su aldea incluyendo su familia Al quitarle su derecho el le demostrara a todo el mundo que es uno de los ninjas mas poderosos Dark naruto
1. prologo

Renuncia de derechos

() persona/criatura pensando

-persona/criatura hablando

El nacimiento del guerrero

Nos encontramos en la aldea de la hoja (konoha) donde podemos ver como un grupo de aldeanos están golpeando a un niño de 6 años ojos azules como el cielo y pelo rubio él era Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Aldeano 1-Muere monstruo por tu culpa tu culpa tu hermana tiene un monstruo en su interior y tu hermano es un prodigio que no puede ser apreciado-el aldeano rompía una botella de sake en su cabeza.

Aldeano 2-¿Porque no te mueres? Nadie te quiere, ni siquiera tu padre el hokage te quiere-lo cortó con un cuchillo.

Naruto-!No es cierto mis padres me quieren¡-gritó el niño.

Aldeano 1-Si claro-dijo mientras él y los demás se iban.

La verdad es que Naruto junto con sus hermanos hiroshi y natsuki eran hijos de kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze dos de los ninjas más grandes de la aldea pero el dia que nacieron del cuerpo de Kushina el zorro de 9 colas una de las 9 bestias con cola fue liberada y controlada por un hombre que decia ser Madara uchiha, que para salvar su aldea el tercer hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sacrificó su vida sellando al monstruo dentro de natsuki, pero todo el mundo culpo a Naruto ya que al ser el mayor de los hermanos pensaron que por su culpa la bestia se había liberado y por eso todo el mundo lo odiaba, y lo peor es que sus padres también lo odiaban pensando que él era un inútil y solo pensaban en hiroshi y natsuki ya que hiroshi era un prodigio y natsuki era la poseedora del zorro por lo cual necesitaban la atención, por suerte no son malcriados ni egocéntricos como uno esperaría, en cambio son muy buenas personas que se preocupan por lo demás, aunque su relación es neutral ya que pasan gran parte del tiempo con sus padres, pero bueno qué podía hacer el.

naruto se encontraba ahora regresando a su casa la cual era una muy linda, cuando estaba por entrar escucho la vos de unas personas hablando, espió por una ventana y pudo ver que adentro se encontraban su padres hablando con los jefes de unos cuantos clanes ninja, entonces su padre habló.

Minato-Hoy quiero anunciarles que los herederos de los clanes namikaze/uzumaki serán hiroshi y natsuki-

Entonces todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir pero para naruto las cosas eran diferentes, el se sentía destrozado ya que al haber nacido primero el tendría que ser el heredero de ambos clanes, o elegir a alguno de sus hermanos para que lo fuera, pero no directamente le sacaban ese derecho, entonces hizo lo unico que podia hacer correr, el empezó a correr lo mas rapido que podia hasta salir de la aldea y después de 1 hora el se tropezó con un arbusto, que se dio cuenta de que debajo de él había un túnel, él lo siguió y llegó hasta lo que parecía una tumba, entonces leyó la inscripción en ella.

Naruto- en ese lugar está el guerrero invencible- tras leer eso la tumba empezó a brillar, después del brillo la tumba se abrió y de ella salió lo que parecía ser un hombre en sus cuarenta años, estaba vistiendo un kimono rojo y tenía una espada en su mano

¿?-¿Quien se atreve a despertar al poderoso mushito el terror sanguinario?-

Naruto-fui yo señor-dijo con el peor miedo en su voz

Mushito-¿Cual es tu nombre?

Naruto-naruto uzumaki/namikaze-

Mushito-Otro miembro de mi clan, es interesante ver a uno que no intenta asesinarme ya que yo fui desterrado de uzu por la creencia de que mis jutsus eran antinaturales, ¿pero dime que haces aqui?

Naruto le conto de como era su vida en konoha llena de maltratos y sufrimiento, de como sus propios padres lo ignoraban por sus hermanos y como le quitaron su derecho de clan.

Mushito con pena en su voz-que triste historia es similar a la mía ya que yo perdí mi derecho en uzu cuando me desterraron y eso fue hace unos 200 años, pero sabes algo he decidido que te en mi primer y único discípulo, para continuar la tradición de mi estilo- dejando a un rubio sorprendido.

Naruto emocionado-gracias juro que no lo decepcionare-

Mushito-más te vale porque solo me quedan 9 años antes de morir y pasar a la otra vida, aprovecharemos todo este tiempo para tu tortura digo entrenamiento- dejando al rubio muy asustado por las palabras de su sensey, seguramente serán unos años dificiles para Naruto.

Les gusta el primer capitulo?

Dejen comentarios

Su autor

Sombra51


	2. 9 años

renuncia de derechos de los personajes ya que son del genio kishimoto

* * *

durante todo su entrenamiento con Mushito, naruto se entero de que el era en realidad una de las personas mas frías que habia conocido, pero el le contó su historia y lo comprendió totalmente, el fue en UZU uno de los guerreros mas formidables era maestro de todas las artes ninjas y era un genio en experimentación, logro crear varias técnicas que eran 10 veces mas poderosas que las originales, pero el consejo de UZU descubrió esto y lo desterraron para nunca volver, aunque los siguientes años mandaron asesinos por el, por eso utilizo un jutsu para quedarse dormido hasta que alguien lo despertara, ya que el quería un sucesor de su legendario poder. Naruto no sabia si haberlo despertado era una bendición o una maldición ya que sus entrenamientos eran algo o mas bien muy !INHUMANOS¡ ya que siempre terminaba teniendo algún daño, ya que el decía que tenia que convertirse en alguien como el y dominar todos sus jutsus para preservar su legado ya que fue una de las dos únicas personas de clanes importantes en ser desterrado, el fue el primero y muchos años después fue Madara uchiha. El le enseño todo lo que conocía desde dominios elementales hasta historia de los clanes, pero su mayor enseñanza fue el contrato de invocación de xenomorfos criaturas creadas por Mushito negras con cola de reptil una boca que destruye lo que sea y que al abrirla salia otra que lanzaba un veneno atroz, ellos tenian la capacidad de matar,espiar,conseguir información,raptar y moverse por cualquier terreno(si no saven que es son las criaturas de la película"ALÍEN"), inclusive eran tan poderosos que tenían su propia marca de senjutsu, como eran creaciones de Mushito y no tenían hogar como otras invocaciones, el había creado un contrato que al firmarlo tu sangre se mesclava con la de los xenomorpfos y cada ves que querias invocarlas una cría salia de tu boca, que al sacarlo esta se transformaba en la criatura adulta, para Mushito estos seres eran serpientes que solo el podía asociar, ademas de su alumno, aunque la primera ves que Naruto ve uno le dio un micro infarto, pero luego aprendió que eran criaturas amigables, siempre y cuando no fueras su enemigo, si lo fueras estarías perdido, al final Naruto termino el entrenamiento.

Se puede observar a un hombre de avanzada edad volviéndose lentamente polvo y a un joven que lleva puesto una túnica y una mascar roja y blanca.

-Pasaron nueve años y como lo prometí te entrene y te convertí en uno de los guerreros mas poderosos que puede existir-

-Poderoso pero no como tu- dijo mientras el sujeto reía

-Gracias por consolar a este pobre viejo, pero te aseguro que tu eres uno de los ninjas mas poderosos, que hicieron mal en desterrarte, pero déjame decirte que no ser por éso nunca nos podríamos haber conocido y quiero agradecerte por ser mi aprendiz, Naruto- dijo mientras se terminaba de desvanecerse.

-igualmente, sensey- dijo para luego salir del lugar.

3 meses después

Durante los siguientes meses el mundo de los ninjas tuvo un movimiento catastrófico, ya que se corrían los rumores de que un nuevo ninja havia aparecido el cual durante gran cantidad de batallas utilizaba unos jutsus sorprendentes, pero el mas peculiar era el de unas cadenas, lo cual de decia una cosa, que el individuo tenia que si o si ser un uzumaki lo que llamo la atención de muchas aldeas en especial la de konoha que al ser la mas poderosa queria que el se uniera a sus filas, pero la mas interesada y emocionada era nada mas y nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki, ya que si los rumores eran ciertos, estava la posivilidad de que existiera otra persona de su clan y se encargaría de encontrarlo, aunque aveces recordaba una de las charlas del consejo.

(FLASH BACK)

Se puede observar al consejo civil y al consejo ninja de konoha ambos dicutiendo una situacion referente a los ultimos sucesos sobre el extraño.

-Es lo mejor mandar a capturar a ese sujeto tenemos que tomarlo para nuestra aldea-dijo un sujeto de aspecto viejo llamado homura

-Cierto-dijo una mujer de aspecto viejo llamada koharu

-Concuerdo- dijo un señor que tenia cubierto la mitad de su rostro(tal ves lo capture y crear una nueva generación de RAIZ) dijo el conocido como Danzo

-NO SE ATREVAN A INTENTAR NADA, `PORQUE SI VERDADERAMENTE RESULTA SE UN UZUMAKI, NI EL SHINIMAGI PODRA DETENERME EENTENDIERON- GRITO UNA MUJER LLAMADA KUSHINA

-SI KUSHINA-SAMA- gritaron los tres muertos de miedo

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Nos encontramos en la oficina del hokage donde podemos apreciar que este le esta dando una mision a uno jóvenes llamados:

KIBA

INO

TENTEN

HINATA

NEJI

SAY

SHINO

CHOUJI

LEE

SHIKAMARU

HIROSHI

NATSUKI

-Bueno su micion sera la caza de los asesinos de la oscuridad un grupo de mercenarios que tienen un pueblo llamado teko en la frontera del pais-

-si hokahe-sama- dijeron todos mientras se preparaban para la mision

EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO

Se puede observar a un enmascarado pensando cual sera su siguiente objetivo, hasta que al final lo descubrio

-Pueblo teko creo que sera- dijo para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capitulo

espero lo disfruten y algo me dice no esperaban a los xenomorfos

los mejores decesos

su autor

sombra51


	3. Konoha, akatsuki y el monstruo

primero que nada hola a todos los lectores quiero disculparme por la demora pero es que tenia muchas ideas y al final me opte por pero quiero decir que valdrá la pena.

El equipo de konoha se encontraba en movimiento para pueblo teko esperaban acabar con los matones de ese lugar pero como faltaba una hora para llegar a pero en el camino se detuvieron a descansar, estaba a punto de amanecer por lo que decidieron acampar en ese lugar esperando llegar mañana a su objetivo y tomarlos por sorpresa.

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE**

El equipo de konoha se encontraba alrededor de una fogata contando anegdotas de la vida mientras gran error ya que al instante el chico verde de corte de tazón se puso a hablar sobre la vida provocando una cara de pánico en todos sus compañeros hasta que una chica con ropas chinas y un arma gigante le golpeó la cabeza a lee provocando varias gotas en las cabezas de sus compañeros.

-lee por amor a kami(dios en japonés)deja de hacer esas ridículas poses que cada vez te pareces a sensei-grito la chica llamada . En un lugar de konoha un hombre de pelo de tazón estornudo.

-Bueno chicos como creen que sea la pelea mañana- comento el chico llamado Hiroshi.

-No sé, pero con sakura en konoha sería muy difícil recuperarnos si nos hacen daño- contesto Natsuki.

-No creo que sea necesario 9 colas- contesto unos hombres blancos en total sincronía mientras eran acompañados por unos hombres negros total.

-Zetsus blancos y negros criaturas de akatsuki-contesto el shino.

-Muy inteligentes chicos pero dejen de hablar y entreguen al jinchuriqui los superamos en número- contestaron los 25 zetsus negros y los 25 zetsus blancos a la vez.

-Eso ni soñarlo-dijo Hiroshi sacando un kunai de tres puntas lanzándolo al piso mientras en un puf aparecían guy, minato, kakashi y anko.

-Hijo veo que necesitas repuestos-contesto el hokage poniéndose en posición de combate.

-EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD VENCERA A ESTOS MATONES-contesto el que tenía que ser si o si pariente de lee porque admitámoslo esas cejas solo pueden ser de familia.

-Bueno iniciemos de eso que tengo unos dangos recién calentitos esperándome-contesto anko (la verdad hay una razón por la que anko aparece en la historia).

El peli plateado no dijo nada solo dejo ver su sharingan.

Los zetsus empezaron la pelea utilizando varios jutsus de madera que fueron detenidos por el juken de hinata y de neji y si algo había quedado claro era que esta sería una pelea muy larga.

Mientras tanto la gente en pueblo teko estaba caminando, parecían personas normales aunque en realidad eran todos ladrones y asesinos.

-Creo que es la hora- dijo un hombre enmascarado mientras las extrañas criaturas a su alrededor empezaban a bajar al pueblo.

Mientras tanto el equipo de konoha estaba combatiendo contra lo zetsus al final solo quedaba uno negro y uno blanco.

-Ríndanse y los dejaremos irse con honor- contesto el hokage.

-Jamás-dijeron los zetsus.

- **ESTILO DE FUEGO JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO-** Dijo kakashi

La gran bola de fuego se dirigio a los zetsus.

-(diablos mi hermano y yo debemos irnos)penso el zetsu blanco

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar un hombre todo ensangrentado apareció de la nada.

-Por favor ay...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar una criatura apareció de la nada matando al hombre.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- grito ino toda asustada pues la verdad en ningún momento de su vida alguno de sus amigos ni siquiera los zetsus había visto una de esas cosas.

-Pues sea lo que sea no se ve muy amigable- contesto zetsu negro.

La criatura se los quedo observando unos minutos pero luego decidió regresar en su dirección no tenía ningún asunto con ellos.

-Alguien puede decir ¿qué paso?-dijo asustado el chico de perrito que no paraba de temblar.

-No sé, pero iré a investigar-contesto confiado Hiroshi mientras los de konoha y los zetsus lo seguían.

La verdad es que todos tenían un mal presentimiento, pero lo que encontraron fue demasiado perturbador para todos menos los zetsus que solo sonreían por la brutal matanza.

-¿Quien pudo hacer algo haci?-pregunto afligida la chica peli azul.

-Por la muerte de estas personas y la forma en que murieron devio ser alguien muy poderoso pero a la ves alguien demente-

-Demente no pero poderoso si-dijo un enmascarado

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto serio el hokage

-Soy el soldaodo de la destruccion-unas cadenas empezaban a salir de su espalda-soy el torbellino oscuro de UZU-las cadenas havian salido totalmente de su espalda.

-ERES UN UZUMAKI-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

* * *

FINALMENTE LO ESCRIBÍ EL DESEADO CAPITULO.

les pido los perdones por la tardanza y prometo que actualizare mas.

El autor

Sombra51


	4. conflictos y verdades

Nadie salia de sorpresa, ante sus ojos havia un Uzumaki y por lo que parece uno muy poderoso si era capaz de detener a todos estos bandidos, aunque los mas sorprendidos eran los Namikase ya que suponian que solo Kushina era la ultima y por lo aparente **devia** de ser poderoso si podia usar el jutsu de cadenas uno que segun kushina solo era uasable por las mujeres y algunos hombres muy poderosos.

-Parece que sus amigos se fueron-dijo el enmascarado notando que los zetsus se havian ido.

-(demonios se lograron escapar)No son nuestros amigos, pero la pregunta es quien..- minato fue interrumpido

-¿quien soy? eso no importa- pero derrepente una niña aproximadamente de 8 años pelo negro y ojos negros salio de uno de los edificios sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada en las manos.

-sensei ya regrese-grito la pequeña acercandoce a su maestro.

-yuki veo que ya terminaste-

-si esos idiotas no eran la gran cosa sensei- contesto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa tierna/sadica.

A los de konoha les resulto raro y escalofriante ver a la chica con un asesino y la forma de respeto que le tenia, pero la extrañada era Anko ya que ver esa situacion le resulto familiar

 **(FLASH BACK)**

Nos encontramos en un campo de batalla, donde se encontraban un grupo de cadaveres, que al parecer en el medio de ellos se encontraba una niña de 8 años, con una espada ensangrentada entre las manos, y al lado se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro y piel pálida.

-parece que terminaste rápido anko-dijo el hombre a la niña

-Esos idiotas no eran nada, Orochimaru sensei-dijo la pequeña levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa

 **(FLASH BACKFIN)**

-Bueno como no tenemos mas asuntos pendientes creo que nos vamos- comento el encapuchado mientras el y la pequeña se daban la vuelta se estavan por ir pero antes de marcharse fueron detenidos por un gritó

-Esperen no pueden ir...-natsuki no termino de hablar ya que se encontraba en una cluaca donde se podia ver detras de una celda a un enorme zorro con 9 largas colas, y eso enojo a la chica ya que la habia interrumpido.

-¿QUE TE PASA NO VES QUE ENCONTRE A OTRO DE MI CLAN?-grito la chica.

-No ves que quiero ayudarte, el hombre que tienes en frente es alguien malvado es Mushito Uzumaki-grito el zorro.

-Mushito-comento extrañada la chica por ese nombre

-no sabes quien es, pues bien tendre que contarte la historia, veras hace mucho tiempo en Uzu hubo un hombre muy poderoso conocido como mushito o el terror sanguinareo el fue un gran ninja y hubiese sido el proximo lider de Uzu de no ser que se descubrio que el hacia experimentos letales con muchas especies, que según el eran por el progreso, pero las monstruolidades que hiso fueron tan macabras que el fue desterrado, pero lo peor es que luego de eso el controlo a mi hermanastro el 0 colas(los que no lo saben el 0 colas es un biju posterior al rikudo sennin por lo cual es hermanastro) que aunque no era el mas poderoso de los bijus quiso usarlo para destruir uzu, pero lo que si es importante es que ese hombre era un madara/orochimaru.

EN EL MUNDO REAL

-Mushito- dijo natsuki sorprendiendo a todos pensando quien es esa persona, todos menos uno.

-El domador de serpientes- comento anko seria.

-¿Que?- preguntaron todos.

-Mushito Uzumaki era un domador de serpientes muy poderoso tal que sus conocimientos en serpientes superan a los míos o de orochimaru, desterrado de su aldea por varios delitos, pero se supone que murio hace 200 años- comento seria anko

-Que inteligente, salvo por el hecho que solo soy su alumno y el lleva un tiempo ya muerto, pero soy como el en todos los sentidos, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos, ven yuki- dijo mientras se davan la vuelta pero derrepente un kunai paso a milimetros de su cara-

se dieron la vuelta y pudieron ver como los de konoha estaban en posicion de combate

-no me importa quien seas, pero si son enemigos de uzu eso los hace enemigos de konoha- comento minato sabiendo que esos individuos podian ser peligrosos y si uno era estudiante de un enemigo de uzu.

-No quiero interrumpir lo que seria una gran carniceria pero los superamos en numero- dijo el enmascarado, apuntando al techo.

Cuando los de konoha vieron a donde apuntavan pudieron ver a un gran numero de criaturas negras y horribles viendolos como sus presas

-Parece que perdere mis dangos-dijo anko, y así los de konoha se lanzaron contra el enmascarado.

* * *

Ultra, hiper, mega, perdon por la tardanza pero prometo que actualizare mi otro fic


	5. batalla y recuerdos

-No quiero interrumpir lo que seria una gran carnicería pero los superamos en numero- dijo el enmascarado, apuntando al techo.

Cuando los de konoha vieron a donde apuntavan pudieron ver a un gran numero de criaturas negras y horribles viendolos como sus presas

-Parece que perdere mis dangos-dijo anko, y así los de konoha se lanzaron contra el enmascarado.

(En la actualidad)

Los ninjas de konoha se encontraban enfrentandonse a las criaturas de la noche mientras el actual maestro hokage se enfrentaba contra el extraño enmascarado y la aprendiz de este se encontraba invocando mas xenomorphos.

(perspectiva minato)

En todos sus años como shinobi minato se ha enfrentado a muchos grandes shinobis pero este enmascarado aunque no era el mas poderoso de ellos (recuerden que naruto sigue siendo un adolescente) había algo en el que le parecía extraño, sus movimientos, los movimientos que usaba tanto en ataque y defensa eran ejecutados en completa sincronia con los suyos como si ya hubiese sabido que se enfrentarian. Pero los pensamientos de minato fueron interumpidos cuando un grupo de cadenas lo tomaron de piernas y manos.

jadeando el enmascarado miraba a minato inmobilizado por sus cadenas-Vaya quien diria que el poderoso relampago amarillo de konoha no podria esquivar unas cadenas- dijo mientras apretaba cada ves mas y mas el agarre de sus cadenas, mientras minato lanzaba unos gritos al sentir como las cadenas le rompian los huesos de sus manos y piernas

-maldito, ¿por que haces esto? se supone que los uzumakis son aliados de konoha, hasta usamos el símbolo de uzu como muestra de respeto mutuo- dijo el rubio ninja tratando de comprender las razones de nuestro enmascarado protagonista.

-Mencionas a uzu como si fuera la gran cosa, solo eran unos cobardes temerosos del progreso que ofrecían las ciencias evolutivas y no aceptaban que para llegar a la cima hay que sacrificar algunas cosas ya sean tradiciones o personas, esas cosas son solo obstáculos hacia la perfección- dijo dejando shockeado a minato por sus palabras.

-Pense que podia razonar con tigo, pero dejame decirte algo hoy no llegaras a la cima- y tras eso desaparecio de entre sus cadenas para aparecer unos metros adelante del rango de sus cadenas.

-(a si que solto unos de sus kunais especiales antes de atraparlo entre las cadenas y todo esto fue solo un medio para obtener información, no debi confiarme)- penso antes de lanzarse a la batalla

(perpectiva ninjas konoha)

para nuestros ninjas de konoha las cosas no iban en la mejor situacion las criaturas negras parecian no acabarse y por el momento ino, shikamaru y shino habian sido dejados fuera de combate rapidamente, ,ientras que kiba, chouji y sai ya estaban a media fuerza mientras que guy y kakashi se enfrentaban con el mayor numero aunque con anko solo venian en pequeñas cantidades

-a caso estas cosas no se acaban mas-dijo tenten lanzando lagrimitas al ver que todo su arsenal de kunais tenia que ser usado en una sola batalla.

-calmate solo hay que parar a esa niñita y evitar que siga creando a esas cosas, pero primero hay que distraerlos -dijo nej al lado de hinata mientras ambos con su puño suave dispersaban a los monstruos

-de eso me encargo yo **kage bushin no jutsu-** y unos 30 hiroshis aparecieron haciendo que la mitad de los xenomorphos se centraran sobre el lo que permitio que anko tenga pase libre a la peequeña yuki

(perspectiva yuki)

la niñita se encontraba creando mas y mas xenomorphos a diferencia de su maestro ella tenia una relacion mas intima con las serpientes no solo con los xenomorphos, sino que literalmente se comunicaba con cualquier tipo de serpiente, por eso estar con los xenomorphos le termino resultando algoo muy sencillo para sorpresa de su sensei, pero su unico problema era que no recordaba nada sobre su vida antes de sensei.

 **(FLASHBACK 5 semanas atras)**

Era una mañana de invierno en el pais del hierro, se puede observar como recostada sobre un arbol se encontraba una niña recostada con todas sus ropas destrozadas con unas cuantas manchas de sangre sobre ellas, y justo se estaba despertando

-hum... que que fue lo que paso-dijo mientras se sobaba sus pequeños ojitos

-vaya veo que despertaste, ya llevas 5 dias dormida aunquee hay que admitir que ese fue un golpe muy fuerte- dijo un hombre alto con una capucha que cubtia toda su cara mientras se encontraba comiendo un tazon de ramen instantaneo

-golpe, 5 dias, ¿a que se refiere y donde estoy?-dijo algo asustada al ver que no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-interesante, dime ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas-

-mmm... nada, solo cuando despierto-

-(tal parece no recuerda nada, costara mucho que recuerde, pero por el momento no le diré nada)- pero detrás de uno de los arbustos salia uno de los xenomorphos que estaba haciendo guardia alrededor del pequeño campamento-(mierda debo detenerlo si se da cuenta de quien es ella el la matara) pero contrario a todos sus pronosticos la criatura oscura se sentó en el suelo y empezo a mover su cola de reptil como si fuera un perrito, lo que provoco una gotita del uzumaki maligno y la respuesta menos esperada de la chiquilla.

-KAWAIIII-y salio corriendo para hacerle cosquillas en su estomago provocando que este moviera su patita-hay quien es una sepiente gigante hermosa o si tu lo eres, tu lo eres-pero no pudo continuar ya que una mano se poso sobre su hombro-sabes niña tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, solo tengo una duda ¿cual es tu nombre?

-yuki futatabi, es lo unico que se sobre mi y ¿cual es el suyo?-

El encapuchado solo dijo una palabra-naruto-

 **(FLASHBACK FIN)**

Tra ese dia yuki se convirtio en la aprendiz de naruto y ella aprendia a un ritmo arrasador en las 5 semanas que estaban juntos ella habia aprendido lo que a el le tomo asimilar varios meses lo que termino con el en un rincon dibujando circulos en el piso mientras murmuraba cosas sobre chicas que podian resistir ser electrocutadas y no quedar inconsientes, pero aun por todo eso yuki resulto ser buena unicamente en cosas físicas cuando se trataba de estudios, digamos que se parece a un rubio hiperactivo de otro universo, pero siempre se lucia cuando se trataba de sigilo.

Pero todo eso fue interrumpido cuando un kunai con sello explosivo fue lanzado adelante de ella provocando que tuviera que retroceder para atras

-sabes para se una niña de 5 años te mueves rapido gaki- dijo anko apareciendo adelante de ella

eso solo tuvo como resultado que una benita apareciera en la cara de yuki-¡tengo 8 vieja decrepito!- gran error ya que una intensa aura asesina aparecio alrededor del cuerpo de anko todo al grito de ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJA?! y se lanzo al ataque esperando que se quedara atras pero yuki saco su espada,accion correspondida por anko quien junto con ella iniciaron una violenta batalla de kenjutsu en la que ninguna de las dos se quedaba pero anko estaba mas experimentada lo que le permitio que cuando yuki levantaba su katana para decapitarla ella lograse poner la suya sobre su cuello para poder incapacitarla.

-Fin del juego mocosa, yo gano-

-Tal ves me derrotaste pero mis amiguitos seguiran viniendo y los destruiran-

-Eres buena pero no te diste cuenta de que ya no los estas invocando-lo cual habia provocado una cara de horror en la cara de yuki al darse cuenta de que habia sido engañada-(miarda debo buscar una forma de escapar si no algo sensei sera derrotado y...)pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidosal caer inconsciente por un golpe dado por kakashi.

-Denada por salvarte, anko-chan-dijo el peliplata con su tipica sonrisa ciclope.

-¡¿Que?! pero si fui yo quien la derroto-dijo anko por lo dicho por su compañero

-Y yo fui el que la noqueo- causando varias fotitas entre todos

-No hay tiempo para esto el cuarto nos necesita-dijo guy y todos salieron corriendo

(perspectiva minato)

el cuarto hokage y su adversario ya se encontraban agotados habían estado combatiendo por un largo tiempo y las opciones ya eran pocas.

-Sabes mi rubio amigo esto se alargo demasiado, terminare con esto ahora- entonces el empezó a hacer varias posiciones de mano hasta que dijo **Doton kage bushin** y cuatro enmascarados hechos de roca salieron del suelo mirando a minato-mantelo- dijo y simplemente salieron a minato pero fueron rápidamente detenidos por los ninjas de konoha que rápidamente se pusieron alado de minato.

-Tardaron un poco-dijo minato con una sonrisa al ver que sus compañeros se encontraban bien.

-Luego tendremos tiempo para hablar pero ahora sácanos de aquí papa-dijo natsuki ya sin mas fuerzas para luchar.

El enmascarado estuvo por un segundo dispuesto a dejarlos ir pero cuando se fijo en los ninja de konoha se dio cuenta de que sobre la pelivioleta se encontraba una inconsciente yuki-Alto no se la llevaran-y salio disparado hacia los ninjas pero antes de que pudiera atraparlos, minato lanzo uno de sus kunais de tres puntas al suelo haciendo que los de konoha en una explosión de humo desaparezcan dejandolo solo.

-No... ¡YUKI!-grito haciendo que la tierra empezara a temblar

 **(ENTRADA KONOHA)**

En las grandes puertas d konoha se podian apreciar como los dos chunin que estaban de guardia se encontraban durmiendo disfrutando de la noche hasta que de un puff los miembros de el equipo de konoha apreciero despertando a ambos guardias que al ver a su lider se asustaron al verlo en tal malas condiciones

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA ¿que necesita?-dijeron listos para ayudar a su lider

-Lleven a los heridos al hospital necesitan ayuda y... llamen a ibiki tenemos que conseguir respuestas-dijo viendo a la niña en los hombros de anko sabiendo que esto era el inicio de algo.


	6. regreso

**(PUEBLO)**

-no esto no puede ser-golpeando el piso con fuerza brutal -(me quitaron a mi estudiante, a mi unica familia)- viendo como pudo ser tan impotente al hecho de tener que proteger al único ser humano con el que logro formar un vinculo verdadero.

-esto no se quedara de esta forma ire por ella...-

 **(UBICACION DESCONOCIDA)**

En una cueva vemos como la criatura zetsu hablaba con un enmascarado de mascara naranja con forma de espiral y un solo agujero para los ojos

-con que eso fue lo que paso..-dijo el enmascarado en pose pensativa por lo sucedido, ya habia escuchado los rumores del uzumaki renegado pero no tenia evidencia para creerlos aunque con el testimonio de zetsu ya no tenia dudas de que eran verdad-¿como logro mantenerse oculto hasta ahora?-

-no tengo respuesta pero me encargare de buscarlo amo-se sumerge dentro del suelo dejando al pensativo enmascarado

-(esto es curioso pero peligroso, debo buscar una forma de obtener algun beneficio)-

 **(KONOHA)**

En una habitación una ñiña está siendo golpeada por dos hombres mientras un hombre serio con cicatrices observa.

Responde mocosa! ¿quien es el uzumaki?! ¿de donde viene?!¿cuales son sus objetivos?!- uno de los hombres golpeaba a yuki con fuerza haciendo que está se doble y escupa sangre.

yuki vuelve a ponerse recta con una sonrisa siniestra-ni creas que diré una palabra-escupe halgo de sangre-yo le soy leal a mi mentor...-queda inconsciente con una sonrisa en la cara y los interrogadores deciden parar con el interrogatorio por ese día y el principal interrogador se dirige a la oficina del hokage para dar su reporte.

-con que la niña no dice nada ibiki-dice minato al ver que una niñita pudo resistirse al inerrogatorio de ibiki.

-mañana continuaremos pero por el momento no creo poder conseguir más información-hace una reverencia y se va de la habitación.

minato se toca su hombro donde el enmascarado lo había agarrado con su cadena y aún sentía como si lo estuviera apretando.

La puerta de la oficina se abre y kushina entra

-hola minakun- besa a su marido y le acaricia la cabeza-¿como estás?-

-bien solo cansado y confundido-leyendo el reporte de la misión en el pueblo-este tipo, el uzumaki renegado es diferente a todos los uzumakis que he conocido es fuerte pero su forma de moverse, era como si conociera mis movimientos-ponía su cabeza contra su escritorio-¿quien cres que sea?-

-ni idea amor, la mayoría de los uzumakis murieron durante el gran éxodo durante la guerra-le sale una lagrimita al pensar en su viejo hogar-escuche que el tenía una acompañante verdad, una niña, ¿sabes si ella también es uzumaki?-curiosa de si había otro uzumaki vivo.

-no lo creo ella no mostraba los signos de ser uzumaki-decepcionando a su esposa-tranquila amor la verdad saldrá a la luz-acariciando la mejilla de su esposa-¿como estan hiroshi y natsuky?-queriendo saber por el estado de sus retoños tras el enfrentamiento.

-Bien hiroshi esta entrenado y natsuky esta en la biblioteca de casa, ella quiere saber mas sobre Mushito Uzumaki-recordando cuando le contaban en su infancia las historias de terror sobre el malvado uzumaki-la verdad creia que solo era un cuento para asustar a los niños, pero con lo que dijeron no tengo dudas para creer que era verdad..-

Con las manos cruzadas-(¿quien eres?...)

 **(RESIDENCIA NAMIKASE)**

-esto no dice nada!-grita natsuky lanzando un libro que le da en la cara a hiroshi que entraba en la habitacion de su hermana.

-Auch..-sobandose la nariz.

-jeje lo siento hermanito ^^-hacercandose a hirsohi -¿como va el entrenamiento?.

-Bien, ¿como va la lectura?-sabiendo por la anterior acción cual seria su respuesta.

-no te hagas el tonto, ya lo sabes, no encontre mucho sobre el sujeto que kurama menciono y nada sobre las criaturas con las que peleamos-bajando la cabeza trsiste.

-No te pomgas mal, tengo halgo que te pondra feliz- de su bolsillo saca dos cupones para ramen ichiraku, provocando que los ojos de natsuky se pongan como estrellitas y empexara a abrazar a su hermano con fuerza.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias!-saliendo corriendo de la casa arrastrando a hiroshi.

-(me va a matar)- siendo arrastrado por la fuerza bruta de su hermana con direccion al puesto de ramen.

 **(CUARTO DE INTERROGACION)**

-Seguro que quieres hacerlo anko-dijo ibiki viendo del otro lado del vidrio a yuki.

-Absolutamente-se proponia a entrar a la habitacion.

-sabes esa niña es la segunda persona que conozco que ha estado en ese cuarto y se ha resistido a uno de mis interrogatorios, ¿hay alguna otra razón por la que quieras hacer esto?-

-ninguna...-entra a la habitacion y se sienta en la silla frente a yuki.

-hola mocosa...- intentando iniciar una conversación con yuki que la miraba con unos ojos cansados-te ves terrible-

-mira quien habla anciani...rughh-el estomago de yuki empieza a rujir hacindo que esta se sonroje.

-tienes hambre, sabes es el horario del almuerzo- sale de la habitacion y en unos minutos vuelve con una bolsa de comida de la que saca dos palitos con dangos incrustados-uno para mi y otro paraaaa-moviendo el dango frente la cara de yuki.

-Miooo- toma el palo y empieza a comérse los dangos rápidamente-rico- se le forma una sonrisa en la cara.

-je ya que aliviamos las tensiones déjame presentarme-se pone en su conocida pose-soy la sexy y hermosa Anko mitarashi-se vuelve a poner en pose normal-ya que me presente corresponde que tu hagas lo mismo-mirando a yuki como un gato mirando a su presa.

-Yuki futatabi-para seguir comiendo el dango.

 **(ENTRADA DE KONOHA)**

Se observa como un joven de estatura normal, ropa negra, pelo rubio en tono oscuro peinado y una cara de ojos serios y cansados con cicatries de cortadas que le daban un tono misterioso mientras usaba unos lentes oscuros"piensen en albert wesker de resident evil".

llega al puesto de vigilancia donde uno de los guardias lo detiene para identificacion.

-Necesito su nombre señor-intentando no temblar por la mirada del sujeto.

-Senshi, solo senshi-mira la aldea (resiste yuki te encontrare) su estomago empieza a crujir (pero primero necesito algo de comer).

se disponde a ir a un puesto de ramen que ve y al llegar cuando se dispone a pedir la comida ve como natsuky y hiroshi se acercan y se sientan a su lado

-hola ayame-chan queremos dos tazones de ramen-le da los cupones.

-porsupuesto chicos y usted que desea señor- dice la joven viendo al sujeto que se encontraba viendo a natsuky y hiroshi.

-(mi suerte no puede ser tan mala)quiero un tazón de ramen-

Unos minutos despues llegan los tazones de ramen y hiroshi y natsuky los toman y empiezan comer mientras el sujeto los observa-(no han cambiado nada) empieza a comer.


End file.
